


Apples to Oranges

by daisydiversions



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-10
Updated: 2008-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for: kishmet who wanted dream pair and oranges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples to Oranges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kishmet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kishmet).



Eiji liked girls. He really, really, really, really, really liked girls. 

He liked how they were cute and fun, sang karaoke in chipper little voices, and laughed brightly behind prime little hands. They were soft enough for hugs and strong enough to issue stinging slaps, and they smiled so nicely that Eiji almost forgot that there wasn't a single girlfriend who hadn't lied to him with the same mouth that she gave him those sweet kisses with.

But Fuji had a nice smile too, when he wasn't being practicing the art of pure evil, and Eiji really appreciated that in a sociopath. Momo was always going on about how Fuji would kill them all in their sleep one night, but Eiji was pretty optimistic of his chances, seeing as how Eiji was Fuji's best friend and all. And for all his faults of torture by wasabi and loving people so hard it crushed them to bits, Fuji never said anything that wasn't true.

Eiji liked to wrap his arm around Fuji, even though he wasn't soft at all, and let their heads bend close together as they laughed during practice. The scent of oranges informed Eiji one afternoon that Fuji had changed shampoos and Eiji laughed even harder because now Fuji smelled better than a girl too.

 

And later in the showers, when Fuji leaned in until Eiji's back was against the cold tile wall and the water ran down the top of Fuji's head until his bangs were plastered to his forehead, Eiji breathed shallow and raspy against Fuji's jaw, and let Fuji's fingers rub the shampoo into his scalp, down the nape of his neck, and wherever Fuji wanted really, and discovered there were some benefits to boys as well.

Eiji liked girls.

He just liked Fuji better.


End file.
